1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information recording/reproducing apparatus, and particularly to a information recording/reproducing apparatus for recording/reproducing information to be recorded/reproduced to or from an information recording medium by using a pickup.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional information recording/reproducing apparatus using a pickup, since there is deviation in the characteristic every pickup, the operational characteristic must be controlled by the manual operation to be appropriate for the pickup in accordance with the characteristic of the pickup mounted every apparatus.
However, in the conventional information recording/reproducing apparatus, since the operational characteristic is controlled by the manual operation to be appropriate for the pickup in accordance the characteristic of the pickup mounted every apparatus, there is a problem in that productivity is bad. Also, every time the pickup is exchanged, the adjustment is required. Due to this, there is a problem in that maintenance is bad.